Cretaceous Carnival
by Phincus
Summary: Sequal to Mulders bad day, also co-authored by 'The Doubtful Guest.' It's hellva good!


Cretaceous Carnival  
  
Scully and Mulder arrive back at the office a little early, so they decide to get some pastries and coffee. Mulder goes to the break room and brings back two Danishes and some coffee for each of them. Scully sits down with her food at her `desk' and does a little paper work.  
  
Mulder sits down and picks up his Danish, just as he is about to eat it, when it slips from his hand and falls to the ground. He sits looking awestruck at it. Sadly he picks it up and throws it out, then he rolls his eyes over to Scully and sees she hasn't eaten her Danish.  
  
He drops to the ground and crawls over, when he gets to the desk he sticks his hand up and makes it look like a sock puppet. His hand looks back and forth then grabs Scully's Danish. He scurries back to his desk and crams it into his mouth. Scully reaches for her Danish, not feeling it she reaches around. Finally she looks down.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Where the hell's my Danish!?" Then Skinner bursts into the room wearing a Hawaiian shirt.  
  
"Everyone ready to go!?" He bellows.  
  
"I'm not going any where till I get my Danish!" Scully tells him.  
  
"Oh fine, Mulder, go get Scully another Danish from the break room. Mulder gets up, but comes back several minutes latter.  
  
"There's no more."  
  
"I'm not leaving till I get my Danish." Scully says stubbornly. Mulder and Skinner roll their eyes and look over at one another. They creep up behind Scully's chair and grab her, and then they shuffle her out to the waiting taxi.  
  
Skinner crams Scully into the car with him and Mulder throws the luggage into the back. Then he jumps in the car, "To the Air port," Skinner says, then he looks at Scully "and step on it!"  
  
The taxi arrives at the airport and comes to a screeching halt. Mulder and Skinner hustle Scully out of the taxi. Mulder flips a penny to the taxi driver, but they both feel the that he deserves more.  
  
They drag Scully to the front desk and Skinner gives the stewardess the tickets. "I'm sorry sir, but there's only two more seats left in first class." Skinner straps Scully to the seat and Mulder prepares to sit down, but Skinner shoves him out of the way and plops himself down. He looks around the cabin in shock,  
  
"Oh sorry Mulder looks like I got the last seat I guess you'll have to take coach."  
  
Mulder grumbles to himself, "Hawaiian shirted freak."  
  
He shuffles out of the cabin into to coach. He sits down and a few seconds later an elderly man smoking a cigarette sits down next to him. He thinks to himself, "Damn, where have I seen this guy before?"  
  
He sits there trying to recognize the figure when the plane takes off. A few minutes later while he's still trying to figure out where he's seen this guy before, a screaming figure flies past his window.  
  
Forgetting the "Cigarette smoking man", he yells to the stewardess "What kind of airlines is this?"  
  
She pleasantly responds, "Suicide Airway, sir." He looks out the window and sees another screaming figure fly by. He shrugs and puts on some earphones to drone out the sound of screaming. He hums along with Beethoven and gradually falls asleep.  
  
They fly towards the island and the stewardess wakes all three of them. They are given their luggage and a parachute, then thrown out the side of the plane before they know what's happening. Mulder's parachute doesn't open and he lands in a pine tree. Scully and Skinner land gracefully on an outcrop of the island. The owner of the park approaches Mulder, Scully, and Skinner with the LGM at his side.  
  
"Hello my name is..." Suddenly the scene sifts to a group of writers.  
  
"So what should the name be?"  
  
"I dunno something like Jack Suicider, but more subtle." Scene switches back to the owner.  
  
"Hello my name is Jack Suicider." Scene cuts back to the writers.  
  
"Eh...we tried." Once more the scene cuts back to the park. Mulder falls out of the tree, swearing.  
  
"Why are the LGM here?"  
  
"I don't know to fill up space I guess. Come on lets go." He leads them to a ram-shackled lodge.  
  
"There's one bed I hope someone's married." Mulder, Scully, and Skinner all gape at each other.  
  
"Well I'll let the six of you unpack." The owner walks away while the rest enter the lodge.  
  
"I call bed!" Scully yells as she shoves everyone out of the way and jumps on it. Skinner suddenly runs to the bathroom and yells,  
  
"I call bathtub!"  
  
"I call toilet!" Frohike yells.  
  
"I call couch!" Yells Byers.  
  
Langly looks around, "I call folding chair!"  
  
Mulder looks around and spots a mini freezer, "I call freezer!" They all finish unpacking and head toward the visitor center.  
  
Mr. Suicider approaches them. "Hello I'm Mr. Suicider..."  
  
"You already said that." Scully replies.  
  
"Errr...Anyways welcome to Cretaceous Carnival."  
  
"So alright why am I here and what's the point?" Byers asks.  
  
"SHUT UP! I was getting to that! A few years back..."  
  
"Ahhh...here we go." Mulder mumbles as he rolls his eyes. Mr. Suicider glares at him.  
  
"Anyways a few years back we got a large shipment of eggs, dodo eggs to be exact."  
  
"Dodo's are extinct, sir." Scully tells him.  
  
"Hey shut up. I'm telling the story. So anyways, we were bored so we got some frog DNA and bird DNA and some syringes and injected all the DNA into the eggs and before we knew what was what we had dinosaurs on our hands! And we were just looking for a new kind of chicken."  
  
"Wow you're a genius!" Mulder exclaims.  
  
"I know, I know, now get in the cars your going on a tour."  
  
As they walk toward the car Scully whispers to Mulder, "Mulder, that DNA crap is impossible."  
  
"Sure, Scully, sure. Your just jealous..." Scully shoves him into the car.  
  
Scully wanders over to Byers, "Can you take care of Mulder for a while?"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yeah, that's an order." Frohike, Skinner, and Langly all sit down in the first car. Byers sits down in the second. Mulder begins following Scully towards the first car.  
  
"So Scully which car are you taking?"  
  
"Whichever one your not." She sprints towards the first car, jumps in and locks the door. She ignores him as he begins pounding on the window. Byers gets out of the second car and walks over towards Mulder. He takes his arm and leads him towards the second car. As the tour begins Mr. Suicider comes running out the building with one kid under each arm like footballs.  
  
He runs along side the car with Byers and Mulder in it. He chucks the kids through the windshield. Mulder and Byers scream and dive into the back seat. Mr. Suicider yells, "I wanted you to take my step-kids along."  
  
The others in the first car look back to see what all the commotion was about and find Mr. Suicider yelling `Enjoy!', with Mulder and Byers looking pale and two dorky kids sitting by a broken windshield.  
  
Byers begins babbling to Mulder about some computer junk, but Mulder just opens his eyes real wide and nods continuously. Suddenly a voice comes onto the speaker that Mulder realizes is Steven Hawkins.  
  
"Hello I am your virtual tour guide, Steven Hawkins. Please buckle your seat belt and enjoy the ride." Mulder neglects to fasten his seat belt. The voice continues, "I said buckle your seat belt, ugly!"  
  
Mulder jumps and quickly buckles his seat belt. They drive towards a small enclosure. "To your right you will see the Herrerasaurs. A ten foot long, fifty five pound flesh-eating dinosaur." Mulder looks out the window, but the car is moving to fast to see anything. They drive towards another enclosure. "Here we have a Tuojiangosaur. It is the Chinese stegosaur. It is a very large plant eater and has one of the smallest brains. The large plates on his back are not for defense, but are actually used to cool itself off."  
  
Mulder is waving his finger around the car, but then pokes himself in the eye. "Damn it, I'll kill you!" He begins chewing on his finger. "Ouch!" He whimpers and leans up against the window.  
  
The speaker rambles on about many other dinosaurs, but most of them had fallen asleep and the speaker was droned out by snores.  
  
"Here we come to one of the most dangerous dinosaurs..." Everyone's eyes pop open. Mulder swings his head around so fast his face hits the glass. "The Velociraptor a medium sized carnivorous dino that lived in Asia 144 million years ago. A smart girl she is." The car quickly arrives at the last enclosure.  
  
"The Gignosaurus. Related to the t-rex, but more closely related to the Allosaurus. A very VERY large meat eater that lived in South America. It maybe the largest meat eater ever. Growing to a length over 43 feet and weighing over 8 tons."  
  
The car travels back to the visitor center and Mr. Suicider grabs the kids under his arms again and drags them into the visitor center. The rest walk back to their lodge to wash up for dinner.  
  
After they all bicker and swear at each other for about an hour they decide t draw straws on who gets to take a bath first.  
  
"Hey wait what about my stuff?" Skinner cries. They begin to bicker and swear some more. They eventually all get tired and stomp off towards dinner.  
  
"Your lucky, we're having Spam on a roll with coleslaw and baked beans, yummy." Mr. Suicider tells them as they walk through the door. Mulder turns green and Skinner puts his hand over his mouth and runs to the bathroom.  
  
"Is that all you have?" Inquires Scully.  
  
"Yes, now eat it or leave it." Scully walks away towards an extremely over priced vending machine.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that." Frohike mumbles. Skinner walks back with a napkin to his mouth and his head looking very green.  
  
The two children walk through the door, "Dad, what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Spam on a roll."  
  
"Yeah!!!!"  
  
Skinner dashes back towards the bathroom. Mulder shuffles towards the buffet and picks up a roll. He smells, licks it, and decides it's not acidic. He loads his plate and pockets with them.  
  
"This might be the only decent food I get in a while." He begins to feel sick from the heated Spam fumes, so he walks towards a table. Scully sits down next to him chewing on a candy bar.  
  
"This tastes like it's been in there for years, and it said it only costs seventy five cents, but I inserted a five dollar bill and didn't get any change. Go figure." Mulder nods absently. Skinner sits down at there table with some of the rancid Spam.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?"  
  
"Why do you want it?"  
  
"Oh, God no."  
  
"I not eating it anyways I'm going to take it back to the lab and see if they can figure out what it is." Again Mulder nods absently. They look up to see Scully staring wide eyed at the table the LGM are at.  
  
"What, what is it what, what, what?" Scully points to the table they turn to see the LGM chewing on the rancid meat.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Questions Mulder.  
  
Langly stands up, "Sure it is if you have a stomach of steel like us." He punches himself in the stomach and crumples to the ground. "Ugh...I shouldn't have done that." They finish their "meal" and head back toward the lodge.  
  
Scully sits down on her bed begins to read a magazine called, "Skeptics Today", Skinner goes to take a nap in the tub, the LGM hook up there computer and begin to work diligently, and Mulder lays down on his back in the dead center of the floor and stares at the ceiling.  
  
Cuts to the LGM. "Hey Byers, I've hacked into Cretaceous Carnivals' mainframe." Langly says. A camera on the ceiling swings around to focus on the LGM. Byers spots the camera,  
  
"Langly don't you mean the future Cretaceous Carnival website?"  
  
"No I mean..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Byers points to the camera. They both sit and stare at it for a few seconds. Suddenly the light on the camera goes out and it stops rotating. Frohike sticks his head out from behind the desk and holds up a broken wire.  
  
"What do you think these did?"  
  
Langly accidentally hits the delete key and the computer and lights flicker. They hear a large roar, they turn to stare at each other.  
  
Byers whispers to Langly, "You just shut off all the electric fencing!"  
  
"Oops...Well here's what I think we should do..."  
  
"Sleep on it?" Frohike whispers hopefully.  
  
"Well that and ummm... run." They get up and walk away whistling.  
  
Mulder gets up from his floor and heads out the door.  
  
"I going to get some fresh air."  
  
Scully looks up, "Uh-huh."  
  
Mulder strolls down the sidewalk admiring the plants. He squats down to sniff one, but instead sneezes violently.  
  
"Ergh...(sniffle)"  
  
He continues down the sidewalk. He suddenly notices all the tattered corpses strewn about.  
  
"Hmmm...those weren't there before."  
  
He continues on his way to see spent cartridge shells and blood spattered on the ground.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
He rubs his chin.  
  
"I think someone had a little accident."  
  
He goes to the visitor center to find broken windows and an errie silence. He finds the two little kids he had ridden with on the tour.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Look around you." The boy says as he points around the room. Mulder looks around seeing more bodies and blood spattered on the floors and walls.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
The boy slaps his face, "There DEAD! D-E-A-D, Dead!"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Is there anyone more...intelligent we could speak to?"  
  
"Ummm there's Scully?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"What, what is it? Do I have bad breath?"  
  
The kids point behind Mulder and they run towards the door. Mulder turns slowly to find himself nose to nose with a raptor.  
  
"Hi little dino." Mulder says as he pats it on the nose. He takes several slow steps backwards, stares at the dinosaur for a few seconds and goes sprinting after the kids. He soon catches up and passes the kids.  
  
"Follow me!" He yells leading them OFF the obvious trail back to the lodge. He hits another less obvious trail that leads deep into the jungle and past several torn down electric gates.  
  
Scully finishes her magazine and looks up. "Where's Mulder? He would have been back with some crazy story by now." Before anyone can answer her eyes grow wide. "Uh-oh."  
  
Skinner sleepily yells from the bathroom, "Scully go find your brother..."  
  
"You mean Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah that nice boy from down the street."  
  
"Uh yes sir." She pulls her gun out and cautiously walks out the door.  
  
Scully takes three steps forward, sees all the bodies, screams, and turns around for the door, but forgetting how close she is and smacks into it.  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
She shoots the door numerous times and it falls forward. Frohike is standing in front of the door hold Scully's wallet.  
  
"Ummm...Hi I was just putting this in a safe place. You can never be to careful, hehe."  
  
Scully grabs her wallet and shoves it into her back pocket.  
  
"Mulders done something incredibly stupid."  
  
"Wow that's a first!" Langly jokes. Scully shoots him a look.  
  
Skinner walks through the bathroom door. "What's going on? A party and I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Sir, I think Mulder's lost in the park."  
  
"Da** it why does he always have to ruin my good time. He scribbles down "hurt Mulder" in his things to do list.  
  
"Look you guys I'm going to need some back up, but you don't have any weapons. So were going to need to make it to the emergency bunker."  
  
The LGM and Skinner all look at each other and sigh. Scully grabs some necessary provisions and they all head out the door.  
Meanwhile...  
Mulder stops in a clearing with the kids trailing behind. "This looks like a good place to make camp for the night." Mulder say proudly.  
  
"But what about that forbidding cave over there with all the large red eyes staring at us?" The boy says as he points to the cave.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it's just some bats."  
  
"Those eyes look bigger that ba..."  
  
Mulder cuts him off. "Quiet! If I say there bats they're bats! I'm not an idiot!"  
  
The children glance at each other each with a worried look on their face.  
  
Well lets start off with your names?"  
  
"Well I'm John and she's Jane."  
  
Mulder seems uninterested.  
  
"Do you have a gun or some kind of weapon?" The girl suddenly asks.  
  
"Ummm...yeah I have a gun. Four clips, so I have 128 shots."  
  
"Alright..." He points to the kids. "You go find food while I build our shelter."  
  
"But what if were attacked?"  
  
"I don't know...yell bloody murder?" The kids walk off without say another word.  
  
"Okay lets see a shelter." He walks around the clearing and gathers some flimsy sticks. He throws them into a tree. He continues doing this until it looks like a dam. After he's done he then punches a hole in the center.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
The pile of sticks collapses on him.  
  
"Argh!!!"  
  
He then remembers his space blanket. He takes it out and throws it over a branch making a small tent. By the time he finishes the children come back.  
  
"What did you find? I'm starved." They hand him a rat. "That's it?"  
  
"Yeah and I think it has rabies."  
  
"Oh well." He throws together a pile of sticks and sits down against a log. He takes out his gun and pulls out a bullet. "Hehe a little trick Scully taught me." He separates the bullet and pours the powder over the sticks. He takes two rocks and smashes them together.  
  
A spark flies out and ignites his arm. "AHHHHHHHH!" He runs around screaming and falls on the ground beginning to roll. He douses the flame only to realize his pants had caught fire. He continues to roll around until all the fires are out. He walks back towards the kids with smoke emitting from his clothes.  
  
"Well at least you got the fire started as he points towards it. They cook the rat and "eat" it. "Well I guess it's time to turn in for the night. The kids agree and walk toward the tent only to find a problem.  
  
"There's only room for two people." Mulder states. 10 minutes later. Mulder and the girl lay in the tent sleeping peacefully while the boy stands outside, guarding.  
Meanwhile...  
Scully, Skinner and the LGM have been traveling toward the bunker for quite some time now, though they haven't run into any problems YET. Scully goes on ahead to find a tool shed.  
  
"Well I guess this is where we'll be sleeping tonight." She goes on inside and rolls out her sleeping bag.  
  
"Hey! We don't have anything to sleep on." They all say in unison  
  
"Sure you do it's called the floor." Scully chuckles at her mean joke, but then she remembers Mulder and her smile fades. "I wonder if he's okay." She thinks to herself, but then she remembers he's ALWAYS okay. Skinner and the LGM lay down on the wood floor. Skinner is the first to fall asleep. The rest are about to doze off when he begins snoring. Hours pass as they listen to him snore.  
  
Finally Frohike gets up, "I can't take it!" He drags Skinner out side and walks back in. He shuts the door and lays down on the floor. "Ahhh...much better." They all doze off. 3:27 A.M. They all bolt up to the sound of a blood curdling scream.  
  
Scully and the LGM dash out the door to find Skinner screaming at a butterfly. He rips out his gun and begins to shoot at it like a madman. Frohike and Scully just barely miss a bullet. Finally Skinner hits the horrid beast and it flutters to the ground.  
  
"Unnn..."  
  
"Mulder is that you?!" Scully yells. She tramps through the grass and pulls back some leaves. They lays Jack Suicider...with no legs.  
  
"Uggghhhh..." Scully pulls back.  
  
"Mr. Suicider, are you alright?" Scully carefully lays his head on her lap. By now the LGM and Skinner have come to see what was going on. Suddenly Mr. Suicider's eyes pop wide open.  
  
"What? What is it?" Scully asks obviously worried. They all turn around to find themselves face to face with several raptors.  
Meanwhile...  
Mulder stretches, coughs, spits, and sits up. "Ahhh...what a night." He walks outside to find John shivering and wide eyed. "What's a matter with you?"  
  
"Tired...scared...cold."  
  
Mulder rolls his eyes. "So we got any more rat left?" Asks Mulder as he rubs his hands together and licks his lips.  
  
"No, you ate it all."  
  
"Oh well. We'd best find Scully and the others. He starts off with the kids not noticing the shapes in the background.  
  
Meanwhile...(again...)  
  
"Scully what do we do?" Whispers a worried Frohike.  
  
"I don't know run?"  
  
"Are you kidding they'd catch up to us in a spilt second." Byers whispers. Skinner suddenly sneezes and there comes a large scream from the raptors. They fall over dead. Scully colapses from fear.  
  
"Well that was easy." Langly jokes as he hands Skinner a tissue.  
  
"Tank you." Skinner replies as he wipes his nose. Scully clamors up.  
  
"We have to get going and find Mulder before he kills himself.  
  
Scene switches back to Mulder and the kids. Mulder is whistling while the kids cling to him. "Look guys I don't know what your so worried about we'll be back at the lodge in no time." The shapes continue to follow.  
  
(1 Hour later)  
  
They reach a fork in the road and Mulder is dumbfounded. "Ummm... Left or right that's the question. Oh screw it." They continue on going straight.  
  
(37 minutes later)  
  
They now have seem to have gotten hopelessly lost in the forest when they come to an abandoned bunker. He peaks through the window, but all he see's are cobwebs. He heads towards the front and turns the handle.  
  
"Da**, locked." He suddenly remembers his trusty lock pic.  
  
"One genuine lock pick from Mulder's pocket." He states proudly. He sticks it into the lock and turns the handle.  
  
"CLICK"  
  
"Alright we're in!" He bustles into the bunker along with the kids.  
  
"Eeeew! It's no musty in here." Complains Jane. Mulder explores the small room. There's nothing much there but some papers, some equipment etc... As he walks around he finds a small cabinet marked Radios  
  
"Bingo."  
  
He carefully opens the cabinet and finds it stuffed with radios. He grabs one and clicks it on, but the batteries are dead. He slams it down on a table several times before throwing it behind his back almost hitting John. He grabs another radio and clicks it on, again nothing. He comes to the last radio and prays to god. He clicks it on.  
  
CRACKLE, CRACKLE, CRAKLE  
  
"Score! Woo-Hoo! We have a winner!" He jumps up and down for several minutes. He then begins checking all the transmissions. "This is Special Agent Mulder. We have an emergency. S.O.S Is there anyone there?" Mulder continues to try and reach someone.  
  
Scene goes back to Scully.  
  
CRACKLE! CRACKLE!  
  
Scully jumps. "What the he** was that?!"  
  
"Probably nothing." Replies Skinner. They continue to walk.  
  
CRACKLE! CRACKLE!  
  
Scully jumps again almost landing on Langly. "There is was again!"  
  
"Agent Scully I suggest you pay attention so you don't get us all killed." Skinner sternly replies.  
  
CRACKLE! CRACKLE!  
  
They all glare at Skinner. "Hehe, sorry." Scully pulls off her backpack and dumps it out. Sure enough she finds a radio. She quickly picks it up.  
  
"Hello! Hello?!" A small static, transmission comes through.  
  
"cully is at you? ound dden bunk...go raight if ome to for...urry!" The transmission ends.  
  
"Mulder! Mulder?! Are you still there?! Damn lost him."  
  
"What did he say?" Langly asks suddenly jumpy.  
  
"Something about taking going straight when coming to a fork."  
  
"Hey I think I know how to find it!" Langly yells.  
  
"No actually I don't. I was just saying that to get attention." Scully suddenly goes nuts. She stomps over toward Langly.  
  
"Apparently... *punch* you don't know *punch* how serious this is. *punch* Mulder is lost in the woods *punch* and were *punch* lost here and your worried *punch* about getting attention." *punch* She stomps of toward the woods to find this fork when she gets another message from Mulder.  
  
"Ummm...cully were rounded by rapto...no more -lips...their...break down th... oor. Urry!"  
  
"What is it" no they say obviously all agitated.  
  
"Some raptors have surrounded the building. He has no more clips and there breaking down the door. Come on we've got to hurry!" They all dash madly towards the forest.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Mulder and the kids have there backs against the door. They try to brace it shut, buts it no use. A couple more thumps on the door and there done for. "All right kids this is it, think of your loved ones."  
  
Mulder closes his eyes and see's his fish, but another picture pushes it aside. Samantha. Then another picture pushes that aside. His parents etc... He finally comes to a picture of Scully.  
  
The children are whimpering next to him. His eyes jolt open and he is thrown forward along with the kids. He hits his head on a table and everything goes black. His last thoughts of Scully and his fish...mostly the fish.  
  
He wakes up to the sight of Frohike, then he suddenly grasps his head. "He's awake!" yells Frohike and everyone runs over.  
  
"Mulder how are you feeling?" asks Scully.  
  
"Dizzy."  
  
"It'll pass."  
  
"Where are we, how did I get here."  
  
"Were in the sublevel of the bunker, Cretaceous Carnival."  
  
"Crap, so I'm in hell basically, right?" Mulder moans. "When did you come? I thought we were gonners."  
  
"Well apparently we were really close to the bunker, but didn't see it. We managed to shoot some of the raptors and the others retreated, but they got John." Scully explains grimly.  
  
"Who's John?"  
  
Scully rolls her eyes. "The little boy you were with."  
  
"Oh! Him."  
  
Scully suddenly brightens up. "Wanna see his corpse?"  
  
"Ummm...no." Scully frowns. Mulder then see Jane hobble over.  
  
"They got him! They got him!"  
  
"What's her problem?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Her brother was just torn to shreds what do you think is wrong with her?"  
  
Mulder shrugs. The scene pans to the LGM and Skinner all arguing above a map.  
  
"We have to go north" Byers yells.  
  
"No, no, no! That's the wrong way you idiot. We have to go west!" Skinner yells back. Scully walks over.  
  
"Were going south and that's final."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They all say in unison. They trudge through the forest.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way to the helipad?" Langly asks.  
  
"Yes." mumbles Scully. They trudge on till there make there way to a creek and stop staring dumbfounded.  
  
Skinner looks up and down the creek. "Well I don't see any way out of this." Mulder looks around, too and begins to walk along a path by the waters edge.  
  
"Mulder where are you going?" Scully asks worried he might get eaten.  
  
"Don't worry Scully I'll be back in a sec. The screen pans along with Mulder. He walks down the path to an old wooden shed. He goes in and finds nothing, but a lawn mower and some other things.  
  
He looks around the side, "Eureka!" He walks over to a small boat and hops in. "Hmmm...seems stable enough." He grabs the oars and rows up the creek towards the others. "Hey guys look what I found!" They all cheer for Mulder and jump into the boat. Mulder and Frohike begins to row up the creek when the boat shakes.  
  
"What was that?" Asks Scully.  
  
"Got me." replies Mulder. The boat shakes again.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"WHAT?!" The rest all say in unison.  
  
"It's a megalo...dino...whatever the hell it's called." They begin to row faster. Scully holds Jane's hand as well as the side of the boat. The dinosaur come running up the creek with ease.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Take Jane!" Mulder yells to Skinner. Mulder grabs Scully and jumps over board. It was a lot deeper then they had assumed so they had to swim hard. Mulder manages to glimpse the LGM jump over board as well as Skinner and Jane just as the dinosaur crushes the boat.  
  
Mulder swims over with Scully to a tree branch and grabs a hold. The others manage to grab a rock jutting out from the water. Mulder pulls himself up out of the creek as well as Scully. Scully grabs a vine and throws it to Skinner and the LGM, she pulls them to the edge and out. They sit there for a few minutes gagging.  
  
They all get up and attempt to dry themselves off. They continue down the path until they find a large clearing. The sun has now gone down and the temperature has dropped. Scully leans up against a log shivering. Mulder sits down next to her and grins.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"No what is it."  
  
"Oh this moment just reminds me off a case we worked on a while ago. When we were stranded in the woods." Scully rolls her eyes and gets up.  
  
She walks over to attend Jane, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Cold..."  
  
She wraps her coat around Jane and sits down with her against the log. Mulder can't help, but feel a bit jealous. The LGM sit down by a tree and begins yakking. Skinner sits down next to Mulder.  
  
"This is not the weekend I had envisioned."  
  
Mulder agrees. They gradually all fall asleep. Mulder jolts up, it was all a dream? He jumps off the couch and looks around. Hmmm...everything seems normal. He runs over to the phone and sees the clock. 3:27 A.M. He dials Scully's number.  
  
"Mulder, what's wrong? It's 3:30 in the morning."  
  
"Scully you have no recollection of Cretaceous Carnival?"  
  
"Huh? What? Mulder have you been drinking?" He suddenly here's a knock at the door. He opens it carefully.  
  
"Oh crap." He's face to face with Krycek holding a gun. Mulder stumbled backwards and Krycek fires, the bullet landing squarely in Mulder's chest.  
  
Mulder jolts forward and instinctively grabs his gun, but since there are no clips he throws it. Skinner screams and falls over.  
  
"Oh god, sorry Skinner. I was ummm... having a nightmare. Sir? Sir?" Skinner lays on the ground. Mulder begins poking Skinner with a stick, but Skinner doesn't move. Mulder shrugs and stumbles over to where Scully is.  
  
"Whaz up?" Scully looks at him strangely. Mulder grumbles. Suddenly the ground begins to shake.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god. What do we do?!!!" Mulder whimpers while running around in circles. Scully slaps him.  
  
"Pull yourself together man!" Scully heads for the nearest tree and scurries up. Mulder follows, but he can't climb up. He begins clawing at the bark wildly. Scully grabs him by the back of the shirt and helps pull him up. The LGM run behind a giant rock dragging Skinner behind. The only one left is Jane who can't find anywhere to hide. Scully tries to pull her up into the tree, but the raptors crash through the brush.  
  
Mulder motions towards Jane, "See Jane, see Jane run, RUN JANE RUN!!!"  
  
Jane dashes through the forest tripping over logs and branches, but the raptors easily catch up and drag her away. Mulder and Scully look at each other with a grim expression.  
  
They cautiously climb down the tree, everyone staring at each other. Mulder breaks the silence, "Ummm...is everyone okay?"  
  
They all nod.  
  
"What should we do?" Scully questions.  
  
"I vote for run. The helipad isn't that far and I doubt Jane has any chance for survival." Mulder answers. They all agree.  
  
Frohike speaks up, "What about the Skin-man, he's out cold." They all shrug.  
  
"Drag him I guess." Mulder replies. So Mulder and Scully take his arms while Langly and Frohike grab his legs. They let Byers navigate since he seems to be the only one who knows where they are and knows what they're doing.  
  
They tramp through the woods for some time. It begins to rain shortly after they make it to a field. Mulder grumbles, but forces a smile when Scully glanced at him. They here a rumble in the distant.  
  
"Oh crud they're back." Mulder mumbles.  
  
"No, it sounds more like a machine." Byers replies.  
  
"The helicopter!" Scully yells as she runs forward dropping Skinner.  
  
"No, Scully it too dangerous!" Byers yells, but to no avail. Scully suddenly screams and disappears in the tall grass.  
  
Mulder and the LGM also drop Skinner and dash forward. There are no sign of raptors or any other dinosaur. Scully just disappeared.  
  
"She has to be here somewhere!" Mulder screams. The LGM all look at each other. Byers walks over to Mulder.  
  
"I'm sorry we have to go. The helicopter won't stay for long."  
  
"Then go." Mulder sneers.  
  
"Were not leaving without you, Mulder." Mulder turns away and runs through the brush. The LGM all look at each other and head towards the helicopter, forgetting Skinner I should mention. The board the helicopter and it takes off.  
  
Mulder looks into the sky as the helicopter takes off, "I didn't think they'd really leave without me."  
  
Skinner grumbles and stands swaying a bit. "Where's the others, Agent Mulder?"  
  
"Hehe that's a funny story really."  
  
Mulder relates the incident and Skinner is furious.  
  
"THERE GONE! EVERYONE?! WERE STUCK HERE?!"  
  
Mulder cowers, "Well, ummm... Scully might still be here, but if not yeah were alone." He mumbles.  
  
"LET'S GO..." He calms down and grabs Mulder by the back of the shirt and drags him along. They reach the cement helipad and sit down. They gradually dose off, but wake up to the sound of growling and clawing.  
  
Mulder pulls Skinner up, "Ummm sir can I have your gun?"  
  
He wearily opens his eyes. "OH DEAR GOD!!!" He clumsily hands him his gun. He holds the gun steady, but shoots wildly hardly hitting the raptors at all.  
  
"Oh crap, out of clips."  
  
Skinner jabs him in the rib, "Now what?"  
  
"Give me a minute..."  
  
Silence.  
  
He hucks the gun towards the raptor, as well as his necktie, underwear, complimentary peanuts, loose change, and Skinners sunglasses. The raptors look at the objects at their feet then back to Mulder and Skinner. Skinner pulls his inhaler from his pocket and begins breathing into it.  
  
Mulder grabs that too and hucks it at the raptors.  
  
"Hey! I need that to live!"  
  
"No time for asthma now, Skinner." The sun breaks through the clouds and Mulder gets an idea.  
  
"Sir, can I use your head?"  
  
"Are you going to throw it?"  
  
"Ummm no, but that's not a bad idea..." Skinner pulls back.  
  
"No I'm not going to throw it." Mulder grabs Skinners head and rubs it with a handkerchief.  
  
"Shield your eyes, Skin-man." He reflects the sun off Skinner's bald head like a laser into the dinosaurs eyes. They shriek in pain and run away.  
  
"Wow that was close."  
  
They suddenly here the rumbling again.  
  
"The helicopter!" Mulder cries. "It's returned!" They move away from the helipad and the copter lands.  
  
The LGM hop out, "You didn't think we'd leave you?" chirps Langly. Skinner runs to the helicopter and jumps in the LGM do the same. Mulder shuffles towards the helicopter, but then turns around.  
  
"What about Scully?" He asks out loud.  
  
"She was a brave soldier." Skinner replies. Mulder reluctantly turns around and climbs into the helicopter. It begins to take off and music begins to play. (In song) "This is the end...."  
  
The End?  
  
No it's not the end...  
  
Mulder walks down the hallway, still pretty upset with what happened at Cretaceous Carnival. He unlocks the door and is surprised and overjoyed to see Scully sitting at the desk.  
  
"Scully...how did you?...Your back!"  
  
"Yeah I kind of just woke up here; have no idea how I got here, just was." Mulder runs over and hugs Scully.  
  
"Mulder (choke) I can't breath!" Mulder lets go.  
  
"Scully I'm sooo glad to see you!"  
  
"Yeah I noticed."  
  
Just then Skinner walks through the door. "Ah Agent Scully your back. Well I guess you'll want to start this case I just received oh and Mulder your paying for my new inhaler." He exits.  
  
Scully looks to Mulder. "Don't ask." Scully takes the file off the desk and begins reading.  
  
(In song) "This is the end..." Mulder butts in, "Shut that bloody music off."  
  
The End...? Or is it???? 


End file.
